Timeless
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Badanku bergetar. Aku merasa tidak pantas berada dihadapannya. Aku tak pantas di sini/ "jangan sentuh aku!" / "naruto-kun," / "Aku pembunuh! Akulah yang menabraknya! akulah yang mengambil jantungnya!" / "maafkan aku,"
1. Chapter 1

Kuharap kalian bersedia RNR:)

lalu, bila ada cerita yanng sama. Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak tahu. Bukannya sengaja berplagiat.

Lalu, jangan lupa baca cerita ini dengan lagu galau, atau melow.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Aku menahan rasa sakit di jantungku. Oh, ralat. Ini jantung orang lain. Bukan jantungku. Jantung yang tak kukenali pemiliknya.

Aku menepikan Ferrariku. Jantung yang makin tak karuan ini membuatku frustasi. Kupukul setirku lalu kuremas rambutku. "ARGH!"

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Kenapa jantung ini? Apa operasi yang lalu tidak efektif?

Akupun keluar dari mobilku dan menghampiri sebuah café yang berada didekatnya. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo dengan celemeknya sedang merapi-rapikan meja. Sepertinya café ini sudah mau tutup.

Kuberanikan diriku berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Seakan tersadar hawa kehadiranku, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Saat kulihat wanita dengan iris lavender itu menatapku, tiba-tiba jantung ini seakan bergelojak, jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

"Argh!" aku merintih. Kepalaku berkunang-kunang. Hampir saja aku jatuh terduduk bila gadis lavender itu tidak membopongku ke kursi tamu terdekat. Ia terlihat panic dengan keadaanku yang tiba-tiba datang dan meringis kesakitan dengan tidak jelas.

"M-mau k-kuantar kerumah sakit?" tawarnya setelah aku duduk di kursi. Mata lavender itu tak lepas dari mataku. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat jantungku semakin sarap dan hangat. Ya, hangat.

"Tidak perlu," tolakku. Aku memang tidak perlu kerumah sakit. Toh besok pasti kesana, untuk bertanya penyebab jantung ini suka tidak terkontrol sekalian laporan ke pihak rumah sakit.

"K-kalau begitu, m-mau minum teh hangat?"tawarnya lagi. Kini aku tidak menolaknya. Mungkin setelah minum minuman yang hangat seperti itu, jantungku akan membaik, mungkin.

"B-baiklah. T-tunggu sebentar," ucapnya setelah melihat anggukan kecilku lalu pergi ke belakang. Saat ia pergi, entah kenapa jantung ini mulai kembali normal. Tidak berdetak seenaknya, dan rasa hangat itu juga mulai hilang.

Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan gadis tadi?

Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku, kenangan indah. Kenangan yang sangat menggembirakan. Kenangan yang tak pernah ku alami.

_Hinata-chan, kau telah membuat seragamku basah tahu!_

_M-maafkan aku_

_Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Masa kau langsung seperti itu sih? Seperti tidak pernah kukerjai saja._

_K-kamu ini, m-memang ya! Menyebalkan!_

_Hey! Bajuku jadi makin basah, Hinata-chan. Stop menyiramku seperti itu._

_Hahaha, b-biarkan saja! Hweek!_

Aku mengeritkan dahiku. Kenangan siapa itu? Apakah kenangan indah yang dimiliki pemilik jantung ini dulu? Tapi kenapa bisa ada di otakku? kenapa gadis di otakku itu rasanya pernah kutemui? Lagipula apa jantung bisa mengingat seseorang? Sepertinya tidak.

_Deg. Deg._

Kenapa jantung ini kembali berdetak tak karuan? Kubuka mataku dan kulihat gadis berambut lavender yang masih beserta celemek merah tuanya dan baju terusan dibaliknya itu sudah berada didepanku. Pandangan kami kebali bertemu, dan jantungku kembali berdetak, dan jantungku kembali mengeluarkan sensasi hangat dan nyaman.

Gadis itu meletakkan sebuah cangkir dihadapanku. Aku hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu berpaling lagi kea rah gadis itu. Kulihat nametagnya yang disematkan di ujung kiri celemek. Hyuuga Hinata.

_Hinata-chan, kau telah membuat seragamku basah tahu!_

"S-silahkan diminum," ucapnya sambil menarik kursi didepanku dan duduk. Aku hanya menatap cangkir itu, tak ku minum minumanku. Aku melirik gadis didepanku yang sedang melihat mobil berlalu lalalng.

"Hinata," panggilku. Ia berpaling kepadaku, ekspresi kaget ia keluarkan. "Maaf, aku melihatnya dari situ," ucapku buru-buru sambil menunjuk nametagnya. Ia langsung menghela nafas lega.

Aku mengeritkan kening. Apa maksudnya dengan sikap leganya itu? Apa ia pikir aku seorang _stalker _Sehingga tahu namanya seperti itu?

"Hinata," panggilku sekali lagi. Ia hanya menatapku. Dan tatapan matanya itu membuat jantungku semakin menggila dan hangat. Kenapa jantung ini jadi gak jelas seperti ini? Apa karena gadis indigo ini? Apa pemilik jantung ini ada hubungan dengan gadis ini? Yang benar saja. Tapi, apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya?

"Apa kau," Aku tersenggal. "mempunyai seseorang atau kenalan yang baru-baru ini meninggal karena memberikan jantungnya?"

Ucapanku terlihat sangat mempengaruhinya. Ia langsung menurunkan tangannya dari meja dan meremas ujung baju terusannya. "A-ada," jawabnya terbata.

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin Orang yang memberikan jantungnya dengan gratis ini dikenal oleh Hinata. "Siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. "Naruto-kun,"

Kulihat wajah gadis itu menjadi sendu dan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bersalah. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau melihatnya bersedih seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis nanti. Tetapi aku harus tahu siapa pemilik jantung ini.

Aku kembali bicara, "Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya?" tanyaku layakkanya mengintrogasi. Kulihat ia mulai jengah dengan pertanyaanku walau wajahnya tetap menyiratkan kesedihan.

"A-apa urusanmu?" kini gadis itu mulai berucap agak kasar. Tapi hal itu tetap tak membuatku menyerah untuk mengetahui pemilik jantung ini.

Aku menghela nafas. "Karena jantung yang kupakai sekarang bukan milikku. Aku berusaha mencari pemiliknya dan berterima kasih dengan keluargannya atau kerabatnya. Tanpa jantung ini aku tak mungkin hidup." Aku berhenti sejenak. "Lagipula entah kenapa jantung ini selalu berdetak cepat bila… didekatmu," ucapku akhirnya.

Ia hanya menatapku diam. Mungkin dia bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. "K-kau lebih baik minum dulu," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh yang ia buat dari tadi. Kuambil dengan terburu-buru cangkir itu tanpa melihat jemari lentik Hinata masih menyentuh cangkir itu.

Tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku langsung mengengadah ke arahnya, muncul rona merah dari pipi saljunya itu. Dan kurasakan sensasi hangat dan nyaman Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena ia langsung menarik tangan itu dan berdiri.

"A-aku harus pulang. S-sebaiknya k-kau pulang," ucapnya sambil memasuki café itu lagi. Mungkin untuk mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya yang lain.

Aku masih duduk terdiam. bingung dengan sikap perempuan itu yang berubah, dan Memikirkan sebuah nama yang disebutkan oleh sang Hyuuga itu.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap perempuan dengan seragam terusan putih.<p>

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan dokter Tsunade?" ucapku denngan nada memohon.

Perempuan dengan nametag Shizune itupun langsung tersenyum. "Kau pasti sasuke? Bu tsunade ada di ruangannya. Kau tau, kan, dimana?" ucapnya masih dengan tersenyum. Aku langsung mengangguk, menandakan ucapan terima kasihku dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan suster itu menuju tempat dokter specialis jantung itu.

_Toktok_

Aku mengetuk pintu. Cukup memakan waktu sampai seseorang dari dalam mengatakan "Masuk!"

Aku menekan handle pintu dan memasuki ruangan dokter Tsunade tersebut. Kulihat ia masih dengan jass putihnya dan sepertinya sedang menandatangani sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa itu.

Ia melirik ke arahku sebentar, lalu kembali ke tumpukan kertasnya. "Ada apa, sasuke?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Ku mohon. Biarkan aku mengetahui nama orang yang memberikan jantungnya untukku," ucapku tegas.

Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Dan kurasakan jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat lagi, walau tidak separah saat ada hinata.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali. Keluarga itu tidak mau kau mengetahui namanya. Jadi menyerah saja dan nikmati jantung barumu itu," ucapnya ganas.

Aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus memaksanya. Tidak peduli bila urat-urat kemarahan dokter muda itu mulai muncul. Ia tidak segan-segan membentakku bila ia sudah habis kesabarannya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sebuah nama yang disebutkan oleh Hinata tadi. Siapa tahu orang itulah yang mendonorkan jantungnya. Karena jantung ini berdetak cepat saat berada didekat hinata. Dan bila aku benar, berarti pemilik jantung ini mempunyai hubungan special dengan Hinata.

Dan orang yang terlihat special dimata hinata, yang baru meninggal karena donor jantung adalah,

"Naruto," ucapku dengan penekanan agar menusuk telinga dokter itu.

Dan entah kenapa saat aku menyebut nama itu, Tsunade terlihat kaget dan.. bergetar?

Aku merasa memang Narutolah yang mendonor jantungnya. Kudekati Tsudane yang berada dimeja. Dan detak jantungku semakin kacau.

_Naruto! Berhenti merusak dokumenku!_

_Ah~ maafkan aku baa-san!_

_Kau! Grr! KELUAR!_

_Baa-san, kenapa kau galak sekali? Nanti cepat tua loh!_

_Keluar! Dan kembali ke kantormu!_

Aku memeganng kepalaku yang kembali merekam kenangan yang bukan kenanganku. Aku mengeritkan dahi, mengingat seseorang yang dipanggil baa-san di kenangan sial tersebut.

Aku menatap tsudane lekat-lekat. "Kau baa-sannya?" tanyaku tak yakin. Kulihat Tsunade langsung mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. "Tau darimana?" ucapnya bergetar.

Aku memegang kepalaku lagi yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. "Entahlah," ucapku masih memegang kepalaku yang rasanya nyeri. Kenapa kepalaku ikut-ikutan sakit seperti ini?

Kulirik Tsunade yang sepertinya membongkar-bongkar lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna hijau dan meletakkannya di sebrang meja. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan heran. Kudekati map yang masih berada diatas meja. Dan semakin banyak langkah yang kubuat untuk mendekati meja Tsunade, semakin cepat detak jantungku berdetak.

Ia memutar balikkan kursinya, seakan berat melihat wajahku. "Bawa map itu dan cepat pergi dari sini!" bentaknya tanpa menatapku. Aku tersenyum miris lalu mengambil map hijau itu. "Terimakasih," ujarku sebelum menutup pintu kantor Tsunade.

Aku menahan diriku untuk membuka map hhijau itu. Aku memutuskan untuk membacanya saat dikediamanku saja.

Jadi aku cepat-cepat membawa Ferrariku pergi dari rumah sakit menuju rumahku

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hinata-chan. Aku membeli sesuatu untukmu.<em>

_A-apa itu, n-naruto-kun?_

_Tadaaaa!_

_W-wah, bagus s-sekali. I-ini untukku?_

_Ya! Tapi belum ada fotonya. Aku masukkan fotonya dulu, baru ini sah menjadi milikmu._

_M-makasih, N-naruto-kun_

Aku mengeritkan dahiku. Lagi-lagi ingatan itu muncul. Kenapa transplastasi jantung seperti ini membuatku frustasi? Kenapa semua kenangan orang ini terbayang di otakku? Aku, kan, bukan transplastasi otak.

Aku menyandarkan diriku di sofa rumahku. Memijit-mijit kepalaku sebentar dan menatap nanar map hijau yang belum kubuka sedari tadi.

Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengambil dan membuka map hijau itu. Terlihat semua data-data orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Aku membacanya dengan teliti dokumen tersebut. Dan yang masuk ke otakku hanyalah laki-laki yang bernama naruto itu sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Ia adalah pemilik Namikaze Group, dan ia anak tunggal.

Aku mengeluarkan biodata laki-laki itu dari tempatnya untuk melihat dokumen lain yang berada dibalik biodata tersebut. Dibalik biodata itu ada sebuah kertas yang menuliskan pernyataan tentang bersedianya pihak keluarga untuk mendonorkan jantung Naruto dan tandatangan Tsunade yang mewakili pihak keluarga.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa bukan tandatangan pemilik jantungnya langsung? Kenapa tanda tangan Tsunade? Tsunade kan hanya baa-san nya?

Kulihat selembar foto berada dibalik dokumen penyerahan jantung. Foto dengan objek seorang laki-laki berambut duren berwarna pirang. Terlihat cengiran jahilnya di bibirnya.

Aku terpaku sesaat. Aku merasa pernah melihat lelaki ini. Bukan, bukan di khayalanku. Tapi disuatu tempat. Aku mengeritkan dahi. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu benda.

Aku berlari ke lantai dua rumahku dan langsung menuju kamarku. Kubongkar-bongkar lemari kecil yang berada di dekat kasurku. Dan kutemukan benda kecil yang kucari sejak tadi. Liontin berlumur emas.

Kubuka Liontin itu perlahan-lahan. Terlihat foto lelaki berambut duren tadi dengan seorang gadis berambut Indigo. Gadis yang lalu bertemu denganku. Hinata.

Aku terduduk dilantai yang dingin di kamarku. Badanku bergetar. Tanganku melepas Liontin tersebut.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Saat Ferrari gagahku menabrak seseorang pria.

Saat itu hujan deras. Saat itu, penyakit jantungkku kumat. Aku yang menyetir, akhirnya tidak fokus dengan jalan lagi. Dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang.

Aku tidak melihat lelaki yang kutabrak itu karena wajah laki-laki itu bisa dikatakan hampir hancur dan tertutup darah. Yang kuingat hanyalah dengan susah payah aku keluar dari mobil sambil memegang jantungku. Aku memegang tangannya, mencoba merasakan detak nadinya. Aku sempat menghela nafas lega karena ia masih hidup.

Tetapi aku malah meninggalkannya. Bukan salahku bila jantung ini semakin menyakitkan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan diriku dahulu. Aku sempat melihat Liontin yang berada tidak jauh dari lelaki yang berlumur darah itu.

Entah kenapa, aku tergerak untuk mengambil liontin yang sudah basah oleh air hujan dan darah itu. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jasku dan langsung membawa pergi mobilku ke rumah sakit terdekat, untuk memeriksa jantungku lagi. Meninggalkan orang sekarat itu. Di jalanan sepi.

Badanku bergetar hebat. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Karena aku tersadar, bahwa akulah pembunuhnya. AKulah yang secara tak langsung membunuhnya. Aku menabraknya sampai sekarat dan akupula yang mengambil jantungnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Ya, aku harus mengembalikan barang yang bukan milikku. Jadi, aku turun ke bawah dan menyetir Ferrari ku ketempat gadis itu mungkin berada. Tempat Hinata mungkin berada.

Aku menghentikan Ferrariku persis didepan café tersebut. Kulihat Hinata sedang berusaha mengunci pintu masuk cafenya itu. Aku melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. Kulihat ekspresi kagetnya saat melihatku berada di belakangnya.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Dan jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Kutahan rasa sakitku. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Hnata.

Kami terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Lidahku kelu. Seakan tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Ia menatapku bingung. "K-kenapa, k-kau di sini?" tanyanya terbata. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lidahku terlalu beku untuk berbicara. Aku menunduk. Tidak berani menatapnya. Aku merasa tidak pantas menatapnya wajahnya. Aku terlalu berdosa.

Jadi, tanpa berkata aku mengeluarkan liontin tersebut. Aku tak menatap wajahnya, tapi aku merasakan juga rasa kaget yang ia keluarkan.

Tangannya bergetar saat berusaha mengambil liontin itu daru tanganku. Saat tangannya menyentuh kulitku, kurasakan jantungku bereaksi.

_Tuuut_

_H-halo?_

_Hinata-chan. Kau meninggalkan liontin waktu kencan kemarin. Aku akan mengantarnya._

_T-tidak usah repot-repot, Naruto-kun. Aku saja yang mengambilnya._

_Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Kau masih di café, kan? Aku akan mengantarnya sekarang._

_T-terima kasih, N-naruto-kun._

_Sama sama, Hime!_

Liontin itu sudah berada di tangannya. Aku berlutut didepannya. Kakiku sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga. Tanganku dan badankku bergetar. Kudengar isakan tangis dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," ucapnya lirih. Suaranya membuat jantungku sesak.

Aku masih menundukkan wajahku. Kupukul telapak tanganku ke tanah. "Maafkan, aku," akhirnya suaraku dapat keluar.

Tanpa sadar airmataku keluar. Badanku masih bergetar. Airmataku keluar dengan derasnya.

"Maafkan aku,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata POV**

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Ia tiba-tiba datang ke café. Lalu berdiri tak berkata apa-apa.

Aku sempat mengeritkan dahi. Untuk apa dia kesini dan diam menatapku pilu seperti itu?

"K-kenapa kau d-disini?" tanyaku padanya.

Kulihat ia menyodorkan sesuatu. Setelah kuteliti, ia ternyata menyodorkan sebuah liontin emas. Liontin emas yang pernah kulihat. Tidak, bukan kulihat. tetapi pernah kupakai.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambil liontin itu dari tangan lelaki yang hanya menunduk itu. Tanganku bergetar. Saat aku menyentuh tangannya dengan tidak sengaja, tiba-tiba mengalir sensasi hangat di tanganku. Seperti saat ia memegang tanganku dahulu.

Kulihat dia tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut dihadapanku. Pundak bidangnya terlihat bergetar.

Kini liontin tersebut sudah berada ditanganku. Aku membuka perlahan-lahan liontin tersebut. Aku terguncang. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali fotoku didalamnya dengan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pangeranku dulu.

"N-naruto-kun," ucapku lirih. Sugguh aku tidak menyangka bahwa liontin yang hilang, liontin yang seharusnya dipegang naruto-kun ada di laki-laki berambut raven ini.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya memukul aspal yang kami injak. Aku hanya terus menatap liontin ini nanar.

"Maafkan aku," itulah kata pertama yang kudengar darinya sejak ia datang kesini tadi.

"Maafkan aku!" ucapnya lagi. Entah kenapa ucapan maafnya itu membuat hatiku pilu. Air mataku keluar. Aku terisak. Entah karena mengingat Naruto-kun atau melihat lelaki ini depresi.

Kakiku yang bergetar kupaksakan berlutut juga dihadapan lelaki ini. Kuulur tanganku, meraih pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kulihat air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk mata onixnya.

Aku kembali menangis melihatnya. Tapi jujur saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf padaku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentaknya. Aku spontan melepas tanganku dari pipinya. Ia menunduk lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita.

Tanganku bergetar. "K-kenapa?" ucapku pilu.

Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha mengatasi tangisnya yang semakin menyesakkanku. Kulihat sekeliling kami. Takut ada yang melihat.

Haha bodohnya aku, ini sudah jam 11 malam. Jalanan ini pun sepi. Tak mungkin ada yang melihat kami.

"Aku tidak pantas" ia tersenggal. " Aku tidak pantas kau sentuh! Aku tidak pantas berada dihadapanmu!" ucapnya ganas. Kurasakan penyesalan disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Tetapi aku masih heran kenapa ia merasa dirinya tak pantas.

"Aku p-pembunuh! Akulah yang membunuh naruto! Akulah yang menabraknya saat itu! Akulah yang mengambil jantungnya!" teriaknya.

Aku tersentak. I-ia yang menabrak naruto-kun?

Aku kembali menangis. Tanganku benar-benar bergetar. Liontin itu terjatuh dari tanganku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku terus menangis sambil menutup wajahku dengann telapak tanganku.

_Tuuut_

_Y-ya? H-halo?_

_Hinata? Ini aku Tsunade. Dengarkan dengan tenang ya. _

_A-ada apa?_

_Naruto.. Ia sekarat. Ada mobil yang menabraknya. Tetapi dibiarkan ditengah jalan. Sekarang ia ada di UGD konoha Hospital._

_APA?_

Aku berhenti menangis. Aku mengingat apa yang dikatakan Tsunade baa-san padaku.

"K-kenapa?" ucapku pilu.

_Ada mobil yang menabraknya. Tetapi dibiarkan ditengah jalan._

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya ditenga jalan? Kenapa kau meninggalkan naruto-kun s-seenaknya!"  
>Teriakku. Badanku semakin bergetar hebat.<p>

Ia terlihat kaget saat aku membentaknya. Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan suara bergetar yang membuatku semakin terpuruk.

"Saat itu aku tidak fokus," Ia memukul dada kirinya. "Karena penyakit jantung laknat itu kumat!"

Aku tersentak. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

_Hinata, dia sudah kritis. Dia tidak mungkin selamat._

_T-tapi.._

_Ikhlaskan Naruto, Biarkan ia mati. Biarkan ia mati dengan berguna untuk orang lain_

_M-maksud baa-san?_

_Biarkan jantungnya diberikan ke orang lain yang membutuhkannya, Hinata. Ia sudah tidak mungkin melewati masa kristis itu._

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha menahan air mata yang masih memaksa turun. Kutatap laki-laki yang masih menunduk itu. Laki-laki yang sekarang memakai jantung naruto-kun.

Aku memegang tangannya yang sudah kotor oleh debu aspal. Ia tercengang sejenak saat menyadari tangannya kupegang.

"Aku memaafkanmu,"

Ia menaikkan kepalanya perlahan. Menatapkan dengan tidak yakin.

AKu tersenyum miris. "A-aku memaafkanmu, tuan. N-naruto sudah mati. Ia sudah mati dan.." aku menarik nafas. "Dan ia meninggal sebagai orang yang berguna. Orang yang menyelamatkan hidup orang lain. Walau ia tidak tahu orang yang ia selamatkan adalah orang yang menabraknya."

Ia melihatku seakan tidak percaya. Mata onixnya menatap mataku seaakan mencari kebenaran dari iris beningku.

Lalu tak lama iapun tersenyum, walau matanya tajamnya tetap mengeluarkan airmata. Ia memelukku lembut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," aku membalas pelukannya. "terima kasih, Naruto,"

Aku tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Aku meletakkan sebuket carnation pink di atas kuburan Naruto.<p>

"N-naruto-kun," panggilku seakan ia dapat mendengarku. "Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun sejak kepergianmu dari dunia ini. Tak terasa juga sudah 3 bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang penting di hidupku, seperti kamu yang berarti dikehidupanku."

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "aku berjanji, aku akan membuatnya tidak merusak jantungmu dengan merokok, atau minum bir, atau semacamnya." Aku tertawa sendiri dengan kata-kataku. Entah kenapa, padahal anak kecilpun tahu itu tidak lucu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" panggilku kepada lelaki yang berdiri dengan setia dibelakangku.

Sasukepun berjongkok disisiku. "Aku mau minta maaf," ucapnya sambil memegang tangan kecilku. Aku hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, telah membuatmu sekarat, mengambil jantungmu, mengambil perhatian baa-sanmu, dan.." ia terhenti sejenak. Mengambil nafas. "mengambil gadismu," ucapnya sambil mengelus nisan dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap memegang tanganku.

Aku memandang Sasuke-kun pilu. "Maafkan aku, telah mengambil semuanya darimu," ucap sasuke lagi.

Ia meletakkan bunga akasia berwarna putih. "Maafkan aku juga yang terlalu egois. Yang menganggap kita ini satu orang." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum miris. "Ayo, kita kembali," ucapku akhirnya. Sengaja aku meminta pulang lebih cepat. Aku takut menangis kembali mendengar perkataan Sasuke-kun yang memiriskan hati.

"Ya," ucapnya singkat. Kamipun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mobil. Tanpa menyadari seseorang lagi yang berambut pirang seperti duren, mengepakkan sayap putihnya yang lebar dan indah. Yang memperhatikan kami sedari tadi.

" Selamat tinggal, dan Selamat berbahagia, Hinata."

* * *

><p>Maaf. Endingnya gaje banget. Jujur aja, sayapun merasa tidak terlalu sreg dengan ending abal seperti ini. Maaf, ya.<p> 


End file.
